Early for a Bet
"Early for a Bet" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April that features The Dastardly Three. Script NOTICE: The story does not having swearing in it. It starts off with a bug of some kind reading a newspaper. Narrator: This ladies and gentlemen, is the gambling bug. He is currently living in his own habitat. HEY! Stand up! The gambling bug hears this and gets up. Narrator: We gotta get glimpse of ya! He then gets up and stays t posing moving area to area. Narrator: There he is folks! The gambling bug. Now, his bite causes "gambling fever". Let's see some of his works. It shows a man throwing a coin up and down in his hand while a waiter is seen writing down stuff. Man: What do you say Weegee? Double or nothing! Weegee: Ohh please señor! No more toss the coin, just pay the check! It then shows two men sitting on chairs at the front of a bar. A fly is seen going around. Man 1: I'll bet you five bucks that fly lands on my glass of beer first! Man 2: Eh, it's a bet! The final one shows a man wearing a blue shirt at a casino gambling at a slot machine. He pulls the lever and three oranges appear. Then, three oranges come out of the hole. The man gets angered and starts banging on the machine. Narrator: So remember folks, the gambling bug will get you if you don't watch out! Gambling Bug: (copies him) So remember folks, the gambling bug will get you if you don't watch out! (Laughs sarcastically) (Back to normal) And I will too! The next scene shows the gambling bug walking down a farm near a fence. Gambling Bug: (Sigh) I'll leave my victims alone today. Even a gambling bug needs a vacation! Suddenly, he then sees the Dastardly Three going through a henhouse looking for food. (Most likely chickens or so) MarioFan2009 then comes by and some what pulls them out. Boney: Heeey what's the big idea?! MarioFan2009: I'd though you'd like to play some cards? Some penalty maybe? Bett: OHHHHH no you don't! Goombar: You won't sucker us anymore! We are through playing that game! Boney: Yeah! That penalty game is OUT!! They then walk off and sit near a tree log. Gambling Bug: Hmmmm... this looks like a job for the gambling bug! He then goes to Boney, Bett and Goombar. Suddenly, he bites the three one by one and they all get addicted to gambling. They rush to MarioFan2009 and sit him and themselves on chairs near a table. Boney: Come on come on! Goombar: Give us the cards give us the cards! Bett: Yeah deal them out now give us the cards! MarioFan2009: Ok, what do we play? Boney: Who cares who cares! Just deal out the cards! MarioFan2009: I'm in for some penalty! Boney: Who cares who cares just give us the cards! He then gives the Dastardly Three cards and they place aces. Suddenly, MarioFan2009 grabs them and places more cards. MarioFan2009: Ten! They all look shocked, drop their cards and turn into sucker lollipops as hallucinations before turning back to normal. They all go to the penalty wheel and spin it. It lands on fourteen. They go to the drawer and pull out the file number 14. Boney: Oh no... Goombar: Not the "bless you"! Bett: Not that! MarioFan2009 drags them by their arms to his house. He then gets some bubble gum. Boney: Please, not the "bless you"! He then puts the bubble into their mouths and forcefully makes them chews the pieces. He then hits them all on the back causing them to blow out bubbles. MarioFan2009 puts some pepper into their noses and they sneeze hard causing the bubble to splat on their faces. MarioFan2009: Bless you! Boney: OOOOOOOOOO WE HATE THAT!!!!! They then start yanking their bubbles while it transitions to them sitting on the tree log. Gambling Bug: Ok, so you guys lost. You didn't win. We gotta try again with percentage! He then bites them all and they get addicted again. Bett: Come on deal out the cards! Boney: We gotta get even! Goombar: Yeah come on! MarioFan2009: Ok! He then starts giving them cards again. Boney: I don't need this... Bett: Yeah... we don't need the ten-- Goombar: OHHHH no ya don't! They all start laughing together. Bett: You wanted the ten ay? MarioFan2009: I uh... Boney: You thought you were so clever eh? The gambling bug is seen smiling cheering for them. Goombar: Well here's a deuce for you! MarioFan2009: TEN AGAIN!! The gambling bug gets shocked by this. The Dastardly Three are seen going to the wheel and spinning it. It lands on seventy five and they search through the files. Boney: 68... 70... 75... Bett: WILLIAM TELL?! Goombar: No not that... not William Tell!! MF2009 then drags them to a boarder fence and they are seen with apples on their heads. MarioFan2009 is seen holding a arrow and bow while aiming at them with three arrows. The arrows however, are actually toilet plungers. The plungers hit them in the face. they all take them off and start violently breaking it with their feet by stomping on them. Gambling Bug: You can't quit just because of a winning streak, let's try again! He bites the three one by one again and they get addicted to gambling once again. Gambling Bug: They can't loose all the time! MarioFan2009: TEN AGAIN! Gambling Bug: Or can they? It shows the Dastardly Three once again spinning the penalty wheel. It lands on 36 and they search the files only to get a shocked face. They start going crazy while MarioFan2009 takes them to a barrel hold by a wagon that says "GUN POWDER". Boney: Roll out the barrel... Bett: Please, not that! Goombar: Not roll out the barrel! MarioFan2009 unplugs a cord that makes dynamite gun powder to come out. He then shoots a gun in midair causing the three to start running off while MF2009 lights a match igniting the gun powder. The fire follows them and a explosion is heard on their way. The next scene shows MarioFan2009 sitting on the table while the Dastardly Three come in now in clutches and injured. Boney: Come on come on! Bett: Deal out the cards! Give us the cards-- MarioFan2009: You guys are too unlucky! I am quitting before you get yourselves killed! He then leaves but the gambling bug arrives. Gambling Bug: Don't let that stop you. I'll play with you guys! Step right up for high cards! Ok? You go first! Boney: Ok... Goombar: Here it goes... Boney then pulls out a card that says "3". Gambling Bug: Not so good guys! Let me try. He then gets a card that says "2" which shocks him. Gambling Bug: Whoops! Oh no... not that... not that post! Anything but the post! Boney is seen smiling evilly while holding a newspaper that says "THE POST". Bett and Goombar are also seen smiling evilly. Boney then starts violently trying to hit the bug with the newspaper while it irises out on him ending the episode. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the Gambling Bug. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Gambling Bug Episodes Category:Gamblers Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program